Como pluma y papel
by without a f- name
Summary: ¿Una noche sin poder dormir? ¿Será que te falta algo y tu eres el único que no sea da cuenta de eso?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de AC no me pertenecen desgraciadamente -.- Solo es por diversión o3o

Alti, este fic es para vos~ Espero que lo disfrutés

* * *

**Como pluma y papel**

~One Shot~

Mis ojos se abren inesperadamente mientras mi cuerpo reacciona saltando levemente de sobre los cojines, sintiendo casi de inmediato tanto mi espalda como abdomen se encuentran empapados en una capa fina de sudor, mis músculos se encuentran tensos en su mayoría haciendo que uno de mis hombros duela con esmero, intento enfocar con cierto desespero al sentir como el frío me muerde cruel y despiadadamente, gruño por lo bajo recapacitando en donde me encuentro, suspiro aliviado llevándome mi única mano hacia la cabeza, pasándola sobre mi frente sudorosa, mis ojos y nariz; nuevamente las pesadillas invaden mi sueños.

-Mierda… -La palabrota sale por si sola de mis labios.

No es la primera vez y estoy más que seguro que no será la última que mi cerebro, mi cuerpo, mi alma, me recuerde aquel horroroso día, el día que fuimos a templo de Salomón, ni siquiera sé si vale la pena pensarlo a estas alturas, lo único que si vale la pena de recordar es a mi hermano Kadar.

El hecho de recordarlo hace que sonría sin poder evitarlo, sin embargo, junto con el extraño sentimiento de reconfort viene ligado, justamente a la par, la tristeza y desesperación de haberlo perdido. Cierro los ojos y me acomodo nuevamente obligando a mi cerebro a pensar en otra cosa ya que recordar su muerte es lo que menos quiero, si hubiéramos tenido un plan desde el inicio seguramente nada de eso hubiera sucedido, o en todo caso yo hubiera sido parte de las bajas… Eso hubiera estado muy bien.

No estoy muy seguro de cuanto tiempo pasa exactamente, pero definitivamente la cama ya no me acomoda, la madrugada sigue igual de helada que siempre como para pensar en levantarme y dibujar, crear trazos, jugar con la pluma entre mis dedos… Ahora que lo pienso, eso realmente es bastante relajante, sentir el olor de la tinta siendo esparcida con calma y paciencia sobre el sumiso papel que simplemente deja que su compañera le escriba como desee, nunca he sido tan idiota como para pensar que las cosas sienten, pero seguramente si el papel sintiera, estaría feliz de que la pluma le acaricie con tanta regularidad, que pase su extremo levemente empapado con tinta por el con delicadeza, que de alguna manera le haga ver hermoso y deseable al tener un escrito o un buen dibujo en sobre su blanca piel.

Abro los ojos siendo seducido por la idea de moverme hacia el escritorio y dibujar algo, veo de reojo la oficina antes de suspirar derrotado por mis impulsos, de todas maneras no puedo dormir, me llevaré la manta y dibujaré un poco antes de volver a intentarlo, es plena madrugada, no creo que haya algo más que hacer, además, a estas horas es imposible que alguien moleste mientras estoy trazando.

Completamente hipnotizado por la idea, me pongo en pie con un poco de pereza, me estiro lentamente dejando que los huesos necesarios en mi cuerpo comiencen a tronar uno a uno, muevo mi cabeza de forma circular con un poco de brusquedad, sintiendo como algo dormido en mi cuello parece despertar de inmediato, rechino un poco los dientes al sentir como el movimiento quizás fue demasiado para esta hora, muevo mi cabeza hacia el otro lado escuchando el mismo sonido, sintiendo el mismo "clack" que hacen los cuellos enemigos al ser asesinados, la idea me saca una sonrisa. Hace un tiempo ya que he dejado de asesinar y dedicarme especialmente al trabajo de oficina, pero al parecer al recordar la sensación de que te has deshecho de alguien que es enemigo del mundo, de mi mundo, hace que la sangre comience a recorrerme con más violencia, aumentando considerablemente su temperatura en todo mi cuerpo.

Me doy unas palmaditas en la cabeza para regresar a la normalidad y no salir en la noche siendo un asesino por placer, aunque matar templarios siempre será un placer para mi.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el escritorio, llegando en un par de zancadas sin la mayor prisa, pero tampoco con toda la calma, intento que mis ojos se acostumbren a la poca luz lunar que me hace el favor de orientarme, toco casi a ciegas los estantes y las gavetas del escritorio en busca de una vela y algo para encenderla, hace mucho tiempo que no me quedo toda la noche trabajando, asi que desconozco el lugar en donde se encuentra ahorita.

-Maldición… -Comento por lo bajo al no encontrarla de inmediato; unos minutos de toqueteos por mi parte hacia con las pequeñas recámaras hace que la vela salga de mala gana de su escondite, la enciendo y la coloco con cuidado en la esquina superior izquierda de la mesa.

Busco entre tanto mapa un trozo de papel que no sea necesario y lo coloco en el centro de la mesa, saco el tintero y mi inseparable pluma.

Casi de inmediato comienzo a dibujar sin parar, trazos vienen, trazos van a cierta velocidad que incluso yo me sorprendo, a pesar de la aparente prisa impuesta por mi cerebro hacia mi mano, veo como poco a poco se va creando la figura de algo, ¿una paloma?, sonrío en mi interior y sigo trazando como si no hubiera un mañana, me veo tan empeñado en el trabajo como si fuera una misión del rango más alto que se pueda encontrar. Ignoro completamente el pasar de los minutos quizás de las horas, cuando he vuelto a la realidad la vela ya se ha terminado y el sol resplandece por lo bajo, dando la luz necesaria como para continuar con ciertos detalles.

Veo mi obra y levanto la ceja un poco inconforme con algo, seguramente aun le queda mi firma, estoy por ponérsela cuando escucho como unas pesadas botas caen en la terraza, el tintinar de las armas y los sordos sonidos que hacen las prendas al rozarse entre ellas hace que mi cabeza reaccione y rodee el escritorio, me asomo por la entrada de la oficina suspirando con un poco de cansancio al ver al asesino. Había olvidado que Altair vendría tan temprano por una misión, llevo mi mano hacia la cintura y le veo serio desde mi posición, él se acerca sin contemplaciones estampándome un beso en los labios, haciendo que retroceda a penas un poco por tal acto.

-Vaya pareces como si me hubieras echado mucho de menos –Me molesta un poco tomándome por la cintura, coloco los ojos en blanco empujándole un poco, pero en vez de ceder en el abrazo, ejerce mucha más fuerza en mi cintura haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegue completamente al suyo.

-No seas idiota… -Respondo esta vez dejándome abrazar, paso mi brazo por encima de sus caderas, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo comienza a fusionarse con el mio, en realidad me siento un poco molesto, ya que las pesadillas solamente me atormentan cuando él no está conmigo.

Sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi espalda con cierta suavidad, haciendo que mis músculos se relajen por completo, cierro los ojos y tengo la debilidad de acostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, la verdad es que le he echado mucho de menos, luego de tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta que solamente puedo confiar en este asesino llamado Altair, es cierto que en un tiempo sentí que me lo había quitado todo… Pero esta vez es diferente.

-Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa –Su voz ronca resuena en mi interior haciendo que me estremezca, siento sus labios sobre mi cuello en una suave caricia, bajando poco a poco hacia mi hombro, sin ser del todo consciente, me aferro a su cuerpo con mucha más fuerza.

El viento sopla suavemente haciendo que el dibujo vuele hacia otra parte de la habitación, sonrío al darme cuenta que su persona es lo que he estado haciendo desde un principio, que la única razón por la que mi cerebro tenía tanta prisa, era por la anhelación de verlo… Sus dedos una vez más interrumpen mis pensamientos, a pesar de que seamos asesinos, es tan suave con ellos, me atrevo a levantar el rostro y a depositarle un beso lleno de deseo, el cual no tarda mucho en ser correspondido y profundizado.

… Acabo de darme cuenta que ante él, soy como la hoja de papel, no tan sumiso, pero en mi puede escribir su historia…

FIN

* * *

review? XD


End file.
